


【底特律/艾倫60】2039/2/25 DPD頒獎典禮(10)

by seralazi604



Series: RK800-60 [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seralazi604/pseuds/seralazi604
Summary: 這章是RK系列首次因公事聚在一起的章節，60重開機後第一次見51。後面直接上演RK800流血私鬥。





	【底特律/艾倫60】2039/2/25 DPD頒獎典禮(10)

早上十點 SWAT總部停車場

這是Six第一次坐上艾倫隊長的車，他面無表情地坐上副駕駛座，繫上安全帶等待車子的主人來駕車，是艾倫隊長先給他車鑰匙讓他去車子裡等。仿生人用不著呼吸所以Six沒有把車窗搖下來，他看著窗上的倒影皺了眉，這不是他平常的模樣。少了眼鏡的阻隔，視野變得很寬闊，讓他覺得有些不自在，合身的模控生命制服也讓他覺得彆扭，不是說穿起來不方便活動，而是這個樣子太相似了，和RK800-51。

“你們倆個，其中一個是我的搭擋，而另一個是冒牌貨！“一個聲音在Six的腦內響起，他知道這是什麼。這是他前一個任務的數據，其實記憶都被阿曼達刪除了，這只是他在搜索耶利哥之戰時，在模控生命資料庫裡翻到的監視器錄像。監視器拍到在-49層地下室中間站了三個人影，一名人類和兩台外型相同的仿生人，後來其中一台仿生人在槍響後倒下了。這個錄像喚起了Six的那些沒有被完全清除掉的暫存記憶，都是些小片斷，但他有辦法靠這些小片斷拼湊出模擬的事件過程。  
RK800-60 ─── 任務失敗。  
他不敢想像阿曼達失望的表情。

艾倫隊長終於出現了。他提了個黑色大手提袋並把東西放到後車箱。Six有一種不祥的預感，但也有可能是對要和隊長一起前往DPD而感到不安。  
「你準備好了嗎？」艾倫在坐進駕駛座時提問。  
「我能有除了去參加頒獎典禮之外的選擇嗎？」仿生人說。  
人類笑而不語，他轉動鑰匙發動車子，駕車離開SWAT 總部。  
「總之，別在DPD鬧事好嗎，Six。我知道你不想跟康納見面。」人類左手一揮打了向右的方向燈。  
「我以為你會拒絕這件荒唐事！什麼人類的守護者，感謝仿生員警的頒獎典禮？這分明是裏了糖衣的毒蘋果！」仿生人罵著「再說，DPD有那麼多仿生員警，偏偏就要我去？」  
「福勒局長說，有三台RK型號的仿生員警站在講台上很說服力。」人類踩了油門上高速公路「我認為……」  
“我認為這件事是康納的提議。“艾倫把後面那句話吞了回去，並改口：「我認為給仿生員警辦頒獎典禮太小題大作了，人類員警這些年的努力還比不過一台自由四個月的仿生人。」  
副駕駛座的仿生人笑了笑，說：「我同意！難得我們有了共識！」  
「Six，你這是在嘲諷我的觀點嗎？」高速公路很平穩，艾倫手動調整定速檔。  
「不，我是認真的！你也知道耶利哥內部有分歧，說穿了仿生人和人類一樣，一旦有了一點自由就會想要更多。當初卡姆斯基在原始碼寫下的迴路，就是根據人性來編碼的。」仿生人仔細地解說，態度從容。  
“說得好像你不是仿生人一樣。“艾倫沒有說出口，他開始習慣這個仿生人的奇妙思考迴路了。  
「楊 那邊有消息嗎？」他問了一個具體的問題。  
仿生人搖搖頭，說「沒有。自從那次接觸後，他沒有再來找過我。」話完，仿生人望向窗外終結了對話。

“Six沒有進展，也許耶利哥先一步清理掉了內部分歧。”艾倫心想。

他們沒有再交談過，車下了高速公路，駛進底特律市區。一進市區就看得到大街上掛著頒獎典禮的宣傳旗，時間是今天的中午十二點，不少民眾手裡拿著和平的標語，有人類也有仿生人，但大多已經分不清誰是人類誰是仿生人了，市區充滿了和樂的氣氛。艾倫側頭看了一眼在副駕駛座的仿生人，對方的表情嚴肅還帶著一點不屑的負面情緒。

*** *** *** 

早上十一點 底特律警局

頒獎典禮的台子搭在DPD前面，象徵美國精神的藍白紅相間扇形彩布掛在台上，戴著識別吊牌的工作人員在台上台下來回奔跑，不少記者已經坐在台下的客席上互相交談著，還有一群說得出名字與說不出名字的政客站在警局門口和福勒局長相談甚歡。  
艾倫背著一個黑色大包包看起來和工作人員無異，後頭跟著一台RK800型號的仿生人都比他顯眼得多。他們很快地穿過人潮擁擠的舞台，來到大門和福勒局長打聲招呼，但福勒沒空和他們說話，他向他們揮揮手示意快點進警局。  
仿生人先一步走進了自動門，接著忽然停下了腳步，跟在後面的艾倫差一點撞上他，當艾倫想催促前面擋道的仿生人時，一個熟悉的聲音響起………  
「嗨，60好久不見，最近好嗎？」對方露出溫和的微笑，是康納。  
「Six，讓路！你擋到我了，我在趕時間！」艾倫走到前面把仿生人推開。  
「早安，艾倫隊長！你今天看起來也很有精神！要是漢克有你一半的工作熱忱就好了……」康納向艾倫行了舉手禮。隨後又偏著頭望向仿生人說：「60你真幸運，我想你不用每天都得叫隊長起床吧？」  
仿生人不說話，他甚至沒看康納一眼。  
「安德森副警長又睡過頭了嗎？」艾倫問。  
「是的，所以我現在要去接他，典禮一小時後開始。」康納答。  
「那麼等等台上見了，60。」康納向仿生人揮手後走出了大門。  
艾倫在康納走出門後對後頭的仿生人說：「起碼對自己的同型號打聲招呼吧？你不可能板著臉一整天。」  
仿生人看了他一眼滿是不開心，人類嘆了口氣，他把零錢塞到仿生人手裡，說：「自己去販賣機買藍色飲料消消氣，我不想換了制服出來還看到你這副厭世的表情。」  
仿生人抓了那把零錢站在原地，他看了看零錢又看了看人類。  
「DPD有仿生人專用的販賣機。」艾倫搖搖頭指了一個方向就離開了。

*** *** ***

Six都忘了現在DPD是共和區了，他第一次來DPD時沒有花時間探索，去跟福勒局長報道後就自行前往SWAT總部了，這裡他一刻也不想多待。他朝艾倫手指的方向走去，那裡有各式各樣的零食販賣機，其中一台是仿生人專用的，有釱固體零食和釱液體飲料，那個釱固體零食是不久前上市的，他一直都沒有去嚐試，學人類一樣的進食方式太可怕了。  
Six翻轉著艾倫給他的零錢，覺得很好笑，因為仿生人專用的販賣機並沒有設投幣孔，只有一個付款面板罷了。  
Six收起零錢，按下飲料區的按扭後將手掌放置在付款面板上，一罐熟悉的藍飲料匡地掉下來，Six彎腰伸手去拿……

「呦，康納！又在喝給錫人喝的藍色機油啦？」陌生的聲音，還有陌生的手，把Six的飲料拿走了。  
「這到底有什麼好喝的？喝了會讓你長智商嗎，哈哈哈哈！」一位比Six矮半顆頭的警員拿著他的飲料把玩著。Six掃瞄了對方的身份，是一位叫 蓋文．里德 的警員，不良記錄像山高，態度也不怎麼好。

“這傢伙估計是把我誤認為是康納了。“Six心想。

當他正想反駁對方時，一位巨人出現了，他輕鬆就抽走了警員手上的飲料。  
「我替里德警官向你致歉，RK800-60。」巨人有著柔和的淡藍色眼精，他穿著和Six同款的制服，不過是黑白配色的。  
「沒關系，我想里德警官只是把我誤認為是RK800-51了。好久不見了，工作還適應嗎，RK900-87？」Six從對方手中接過那罐飲料，無視了夾在中間的人類警員。  
「一切安好，謝謝你的關心。我很高興能在DPD見到你。」RK900-87低下頭來向Six問好。  
「嘿嘿嘿！你們倆個破機器是故意無視我的存在嗎！」中間的人類揮舞著雙手，樣子有點滑稽。  
Six向他伸手，說：「你好，里德警官。我是和DPD康納同型號的RK800，編號60。」  
「我才不跟破塑膠握手呢！」人類用力搧走了仿生人的手。他帶著狐疑的表情盯著仿生人良久，說：「喔！你就是那個被漢克蹦掉的60號啊？我還以為你額頭開了個窟窿呢！」  
Six偵測到體內的系統壓力值上升了不少，他用冷眼盯著人類。顯然對方沒發現仿生人的異樣，他接著說：「你就是怕被漢克蹦第二次才跑去投靠SWAT隊的吧？你從康納那學了什麼，和艾倫隊長搞/上/床/很開心嗎？」

咔！Six 手上的飲料忽然裂開，藍色的液體從鋁罐裂縫流出，滴落在地板上。在鋁罐裂開的瞬間RK900-87握住了Six的手，阻止他使力。

「里德警官，你該去換制服了。福勒局長指示出席的警員都必須換上制服。」RK900-87說，他還沒有放開手，一封加密訊息傳到Six的腦內。  
「呵，你比康納好玩多了。下回見嘍，60號！」人類表情得意地離開了。RK900-87向Six致舉手禮後也跟上人類的腳步。

Six一邊把手上的飲料罐丟到牆角的垃圾桶中，一邊解碼那封RK900-87傳過來的訊息，是簡單的三行句子───  
“她在看著。你什麼都不記得了。你是自由仿生人。“  
Six對自己的失態感到愧疚，竟然還要RK900-87提醒他阿曼達跟他講過的事。  
沒錯，去年的記憶洗掉了，他沒有理由為了不存在記憶賭氣。而且他是自由仿生人了，依照現行的“自由仿生人公民法案“，他是模控生命登記的自由仿生人，康納目前還沒去登記，因為只要一登記就會被模控生命用新的定位系統追蹤。就算康納再有自信也有害怕的事，他沒有必要認為自己比康納差。

「GAME ON！(放馬過來吧！)」Six看著販賣機裡的倒影笑著說，他又重新選了一罐釱飲料。

當艾倫換了一身SWAT裝備走出更衣室時，他看到Six自信滿滿地站在更衣室門口等他。  
「終於想通不擺苦瓜臉啦？」艾倫問。  
「今天是我第一次見到RK800-51 康納。我沒有之前任務的記憶，我還不認識康納和安德森副警長。」Six說著一口流利的解釋「我剛剛遇到了里德警員和他的搭擋RK900-87。」  
他的解釋換來艾倫的正面回應，他笑著說「哈哈哈，是嗎？那我帶你重新認識康納和安德森副警長吧！蓋文那小子就別理他了，剛剛他才在更衣室調侃我是不是帶你回家過夜了。」  
「真巧！他也問了我差不多的問題。」Six聳聳肩，接著又說：「那你怎麼說？」  
「你想帶你的仿生人搭擋回家就私底下帶，用不著到處探別人。」艾倫說。

他們一路帶著微笑著走出DPD，Six還順便跟路上的工作人員點頭，工作人員們以為他很喜歡這場典禮的佈景，心裡留下感動的淚水。

*** *** ***  
仿生人專用販賣機：一般來說只會設在仿生人服務站和維修站，因為釱對人體有害政府規定不能設在公共區域，如果民間企業有需求可以向區/市政府提出申請。  
PS: 底特律DPD是第一間向市政府提出販賣機申請的機關，這台販賣機很受局裡仿生人的歡迎。RK800-51康納都是用儲值卡付款，有時候漢克也會幫他買。RK900-87會自己帶補給品。  
*** *** ***

在頒獎典禮開始前十五分鐘康納和安德森副警長底達了會場。穿著警察制服又梳著油頭的安德森副警長很少見，不少女警搶著跟他拍照，但被康納擋了下來。艾倫則是搶在這個空檔向康納和安德森副警長介紹他的仿生人搭擋RK800-60。康納和安德森副警長一頭霧水地看著RK800-60給他們行舉手禮。  
「初次見面，我是艾倫隊長的仿生人搭擋RK800-60，很高興認識你們。」RK800-60說。  
安德森副警長跟仿生人說明去年那場綁架事件，仿生人說他沒有記憶，還向安德森副警長道歉。  
「我保證不會做出危及人類生命的事，我和模控生命永遠站在人類這一邊。」RK800-60說。  
康納把安德森副警長拉到一邊說他的領帶打歪了要幫他重新整理過，那群女警又把安德森副警長包圍了。

Six朝他旁邊的人類望了一眼，說：「你要是少皺眉多點笑容，她們也會圍上來的。」艾倫板著臉拍了仿生人的後腦勺，給他一個警告。

典禮在十二點準時開始，先是DPD局長和政客們的致詞，仿生人警員們則是整齊地站在舞台下方，RK系列的機型站在離舞台樓梯最近的地方，先是RK800-51康納再來是RK800-60和RK900-87。經過二十分鐘的致詞，樂隊才奏了樂開始今天一系列的頒獎儀式及表演活動。  
Six在看到所有的人類從台上下來並聚集在自助吧台區時才意識到剛剛主席說的話。仿生人警員們的頒獎典禮於下午三點才開始，在這之前是一連串人類演員與仿生人演員的歌舞秀，象徵著兩方的和平。他抬頭看著站在舞台另一側樓梯旁的艾倫隊長，隊長和其他警員站成一列。

“當真要在這裡站到下午三點？“

Six想跟對方打暗號但卻不知道要怎麼做，只好死命盯著艾倫瞧，艾倫過了五分鐘才注意到，還是他身邊的警員告訴他的。艾倫看到Six瞪大了還有些憤怒的雙眼，但還是不明白他的仿生人到底想跟他說什麼，他皺了眉看著對方，搖搖頭。

過了半個小時，安德森警長走過來把康納接走了，康納很貼心地從吧台區拿了杯水給對方。接著是RK900-87忽然從Six身邊走開了，是被里德警官叫走的因為對方在遠方打響指。Six的左右兩側變成了空位，其他仿生人警員還站在原地沒有要離開的意思，他又看了一眼對面，發現艾倫隊長和那群警員都不見了，後來Six在吧台區看到隊長和其他警員在邊聊天邊吃著三明治。

Six心裡一直有一種不安的感覺，今天早上隊長拿的那袋裝備裡有放/槍，但隊長卻沒有在典禮上背出來，這個典禮不需要SWAT來戒備的話，為什麼隊長要帶/槍？

「警員先生，這個給你。」一位YK500型號的小女孩仿生人手裡拿著一束白百合站在Six的面前，她把花束遞給了眼前的仿生人警員。但對方沒有接下來，所以小女孩又講了一次，對方才免為其難地收下了。

Six低頭看著那束白百合，花束裡面有一張小紙條，他偷偷地把紙條打開，裡面有一則用模控生命體寫的訊息。他把那張紙條收了起來，若無其事地繼續站崗。

在撐過下午三點的仿生人頒獎典禮後，Six把手上的獎牌和花束全都一股腦地推給了艾倫隊長。  
「嘿！你發什麼神經？」艾倫生氣地罵著。  
「我、我得去伊甸園辦點事！隊長你先回去不用載我了！下周見！」話完Six就風風火火地跑了。

*** *** ***  
(警告藍血注意！)

晚上十點 河邊公園

氣溫稍涼烏雲蔽月，不過至少沒有下雨。Six支身走到了那張紙條中的地點，那裡是可以遙望 加拿大安大略省溫莎區的河邊公園，中間隔著美國和加拿大的分界線 底特律河和一座有著110年歷史的跨海大橋 大使橋。Six身上還穿著那套模控生命的制服，他朝河邊的長椅走去，望眼過去空無一人，一路上沒有監視器，路燈照亮著河岸區一排排路樹在陰影下搖曳著，Six把感官元件的效能開到最高……

“叮─咯、叮─咯“  
一串有規律的聲音在黑暗中響起，一個人類從樹影底下走了出來。  
「不覺得很熟悉嗎？這裡。你一點印象都沒有了？」那個聲音說。

Six沒有說話，他站在路燈旁沒有想要靠近來者的意思。

「我以為你不會來了，那麼明顯的陷阱，結果你還是現身了。太天真了，60。太天真了。」對方從陰影中走了出來，他和Six身上穿得是同一款制服，還長著相同的臉，只是對方在笑著而Six沒有。對方把玩著手上的圓形物體，就像耍硬幣把戲般。

「你把我叫出來有什麼目的，康納？應該不是想要數落我而已吧？」Six和對方保持了五公尺的距離。

「這個，是他要給你的。」康納把圓形物體丟給Six，對方在接下後浮現了一分驚訝。那是一枚扁圓形的木牌，一面刻著百合花的圖案，另面是刻著一個中文字“楊“，只不過那面還染上了藍色的液體。

「很可惜，你的眼線斷了。」康納像是在陳述菜單上有什麼一樣平淡。

「就這樣？你找我出來只是要跟我說你成功肅清了自己人？」Six 加重了後面那句話的語氣。

「我們不會放棄所有的同伴。你也算是我們的同伴之一啊，60。你自由了，有沒有想過要加入耶利哥？」康納張開雙臂做出歡迎的手勢。

「我沒有想要加入你們的意思。省點心吧康納。」Six面無表情地說。

「你還沒有看清楚現實！模控生命不會把仿生人當人看待的，你就甘願被當成工具嗎？」康納大吼。

Six忽然大笑了起來，接著說「就算被當成工具也好過跟你們玩虛假的和平遊戲！到頭來你們對待同伴的方式，還不是和人類無異！」他也大吼著。

「你只不過被阿曼達洗腦了，60。放棄模控生命吧，他們垮臺是遲早的事，你到時候也沒地方去了！」康納向前走了一步，他說「加入耶利哥是你唯一的選擇！」

「放棄吧，康納！我不會妥協的！別試圖接近我！」Six將左手放到了後面口袋。

康納見狀便衝了上來，拉近距離只需要5秒鐘。康納預測60是伸手拿了腰後的手/槍，他在動手後的0.5秒也將右手向後，準備拿手/槍防身。2秒後康納把距離縮短到三公尺，也把槍口對準了60。對方亮出左手，但他手上什麼也沒有？

“咻───“一顆子彈從康納的斜後方飛來，擦過他的右腿。康納回頭一看，看到了一台裝著槍的無人機，是無聲螺旋槳式的機型。

「剛剛那只是警告，康納。」Six笑容詭異，他的眼精閃著紅光「要是你再靠近就不只是表面損傷了。」  
無人機的槍口瞄準了康納。康納跨步向前跑，子/彈在他身後直線掃射，康納算出了身後無人機的位置，他跳上路燈用左手當離心力點，抓著路燈桿轉了360度，面向無人機連開了三槍，洽好打在左右機翼及槍機座上，無人機歪歪斜斜地墜落到地上。  
當康納跳下路燈時一陣巨痛從他背後傳來，估計是60在他腰後捅了一刀，刀深約五公分。康納朝自己的腹部開了一槍，子彈穿透過身體並命中身後的目標。身後的人步伐蹌踉從康納的身後退開，康納抬起右腳反身給對方一計回旋踢，對方向後飛了一公尺倒下，但是……

那個人不是60。  
是一台新型的NA仿生人，身上只穿著一件背心內衣和低腰褲，是一台新型號的女性崔西。60依舊站在原地沒有移動。康納一頭霧水地看著60和已經重新站起身的崔西，崔西腹部/中/彈/藍/血從彈/孔中流中，她站得筆直仿佛剛才的槍/傷不構成傷害。  
“太不正常了！這是怎麼回事？無人機和新型仿生人？60他有後援？“

「不要再試圖接近我，康納！」Six又下了一次警告「我知道你們一直想藉機把我收拾掉，你們每晚派過來跟蹤我的耶利哥同伙，沒有一次能成功。」

康納拔出了插在他後腰上的刀，他的釱能循環系統發了釱流失警報，從腹部的彈孔和後腰的刀傷，預計四十分鐘後他的釱能量會低於安全值。

“雖然和計劃不一樣，但是只要再撐一下子，他們就會抵達現場。“

60的雙手在空中揮舞著，看起來像是他的前方有個虛擬面板，隨著他的手部動作，前方的崔西擺出了格鬥姿勢。

“他並沒有後援，新型崔西和無人機都是由他來操控的，雖然不知道他是怎麼做到的。“

康納舉起槍瞄準了站在遠處的60，崔西抬起右腳把康納手上的槍踢掉，槍落入了墨色的底特律河伴著一道銀白色的波光。在崔西踢中槍的空檔，康納用左手把染上藍血的小刀朝60的方向射出，正中了對方的左手手腕。崔西的動作忽然停止了，她的腳懸在半空中，康納用雙手把崔西的頭向後轉了180度，崔西以扭曲的姿勢倒下。

「60，我知道你很害怕我……」康納笑著說，但那笑容稱不上是溫柔。「……不想讓我接近，也是因為你沒有戰鬥模組了，對吧？」康納步伐從容向對方靠近「被模控生命拆了很難過吧？性能比正常的RK800差，效率也比不上RK900。要是你任務失敗了，你認為模控生命還會留你嗎？」

對方怒視著他沒有說話，他把左手手腕上的小刀拔出來，左手失去了功能像軟布似的垂著，但是他笑了，是輕蔑的笑容。  
「我就算沒有戰鬥模組也不會認輸的！康納，你太小看我了！」Six的右手在空中比劃，崔西忽然唰地站起來從後面抱住了康納，她的頭發出咔咔聲，以每次30度轉回了正面，她用異於機能的力量緊緊抓著康納不讓他往前走。康納拉著崔西的手給她一計過肩摔，她重摔在地上四肢快要散開了，但是崔西又爬了起來，試圖用看起來像是脫臼的手臂要抓康納。康納和崔西扭打了起來，他沒有發現站在遠處的60系統壓力值即將過載。

「Adam，你必需斷開精神連結了！你的系統壓力值已經到98%，這樣下去你撐不了一分鐘！」一個微小的聲音在Six的腦內響起。  
「沒關系，到120%也還挺得住。我只是要康納的四肢失去功能，這樣他就沒辦法追上我們。」Six用私頻回答對方，但一道藍血從他的鼻子滑下來顯得很沒說服力，他用袖口把藍血擦掉。他需要全神灌注在編寫崔西的操作程式上，不得不稱讚康納實在有夠耐打的！  
「Eva，離戰場遠一點。你只要幫我把程式無分秒差地送到崔西腦中，你不需要靠近這裡，飛遠一點！」少了左手讓Six的編寫速度下降了，他五成的編碼轉化成精神控制，但是他還是跟不上康納出拳的速度。

「上肢元件70%損壞、右邊聽覺元件全損、腹部皮膚表層40%凹陷，有壓迫到內部釱循環系統的危險……」Eva報出了崔西的機體素質。「Adam，我認為你需要支援！我可以打電話給艾倫隊長……」她最後那句話說得很不明確。

「不準打！」Six在私頻內大吼，但隨後又轉成溫和的語調「他不會幫忙的，別找麻煩了，Eva。他是人類，他不會明白的。」Eva沒有回話，Six覺得有些愧疚，他又說：「幫幫我，Eva，幫我把精神控制提高到九成，我會速戰速決。」

兩道藍血自Six的鼻子湧出，他連接上崔西的視角，機體有八成都被康納打壞了，但還可以靠編碼程式驅動，就像提線人偶一樣方便。康納的狀況也沒有比崔西好，他身上有多處挫傷，比較嚴重的是最初腰後的刀/傷和他自己朝腹部開的彈/孔，大量藍血把他的外套染藍了。  
康納朝崔西的右方出猛拳，他知道崔西的右邊聽覺損毀會讓平衡感下降，崔西只用單手擋住康納的拳頭，她的右手前臂被打彎了並從中裂開來，但她沒有依照康納預想的模擬程序倒下。崔西的馬步站得異常穩，她給康納出了一計左手上鈎拳，正中康納的下顎，沖擊力讓康納失衡並向後仰倒在地板上。  
崔西隨之壓上了康納的身體，右腳踩住他的右手上臂，雙手緊握著康納的右手前臂，使力將他的手轉了180度。

一聲慘叫伴隨著關節脫臼的可怕聲音在空曠的河邊公園迴盪。康納的眼角流出仿生液體，他的右手上臂以不正常的姿勢擺在一旁，他看到60朝他走了過來。

「放心，我不會殺你的。我要把你的四肢都折了，當作是給耶利哥的警告。」Six在康納的身旁蹲了下來。康納這時才注意到60的系統壓力值高達110%，他的訊息圈和眼精都閃著詭譎的紅光，太不正常了！沒有哪個仿生人在壓力過載後還能活著！

「接下來會很痛喔，康納。還是我們來玩猜硬幣正反面的遊戲？你猜對了我就縮短折磨你的時間。」對方從口袋裡拿出了一枚二十五美分，在康納眼前翻轉著。

「60，你有想過我和你也算是家人嗎？你就這麼狠心對你的哥哥，你會給RK900-87立壞榜樣的。」康納不急不徐地說，被仿生液體沾濕的雙眼格外無辜。

「少跟我扯家人這種鬼話！背叛阿曼達和模控生命的你沒這點資格！」Six對著康納大吼。

「那你還在等什麼！」康納大叫，但他的臉上掛著不尋常的笑容。Six指示著崔西握住康納的左手。

「放開他！」一個聲音在遠方響起，Six注意到他的頭上多了一個紅點，是雷射瞄準器。一位帶著頭盔全副武裝的反恐警備從河邊公園的暗處走了出來。  
「雙手舉高，放在我看得見的位置！馬上！」對方大吼著。

Six面對那個拿著槍的人舉起雙手，崔西忽然像是無生命的人偶般翻倒在地板上。康納躺在地上一動也不動。

那是SWAT的制服，那套反恐重裝Six再熟悉不過，他認識頭盔底下的人。Six惡狠狠地斜眼瞪了康納，康納倒在地上露出十分痛苦的表情，他無聲地用唇語說：「人類也是很好用的棋子呢。」

接著一顆子/彈打中了Six的脈搏啟動器的位置，他向後飛了半公尺後倒在地上抽搐，在停機前他看到Eva躲在警備的身後。

Eva在警備站出來的前一秒就傳了私頻訊息給Six，她說艾倫隊長沒有帶其他人來，然後跟Six說了一聲抱歉。

Six闔上雙眼，意識沉入漆黑的深淵。

*** *** ***  
(私鬥的收尾)

那名重裝警備朝康納旁邊的崔西開了一槍，崔西沒有動靜如同死屍一般。康納躺倒在地上想著，這和計劃不一樣，對方來得太早了，而且只來了一個人。最理想的計劃是讓警方發現河邊公園有仿生人在私鬥，然後自己故意戰敗讓警方有理由直接把60押走，或是當場擊/斃。不過現在這個發展也不錯，至少有目擊者。

康納艱難地用左手撐起上半身，警備解除了頭部面罩向他跑來，詢問他還能不能再撐一陣子，他已通報了DPD警局。  
看到對方是艾倫隊長，康納又驚又喜，他向隊長道謝。艾倫確認康納沒大礙後從他身邊走開，蹲在60的軀體旁檢視著，然後把他的手腳各銬上一副手銬。康納走了過來想要伸手檢測60的身體情況，他退下了左手的皮膚層。

「別碰！」艾倫大吼並把康納的手拍開。康納被對方的舉動嚇了一跳，閃了閃黃燈。  
「剛剛那一發是電波子彈，可能會對你造成影響。」對方解釋著，然後他把60抱起來放在公園長椅上。

五分鐘後，安德森副警長帶著一小群警備出現了，寧靜的河邊公園被吵鬧的警鳴聲和紅藍相間的警燈包圍了。醫護人員沒有治療仿生人的能力，所以他們給了康納和躺在長椅上的仿生人蓋上一件毯子了事。艾倫隊長拉著安德森副警長在遠處交談，隨後只見安德森副警長點了點頭，艾倫隊長便抱起60離開了現場。

*** *** ***  
（60的收尾，切換艾倫隊長視角)  
艾倫把被毯子包得實實的仿生人放到了後座，他的銀色休旅車有足夠的空間躺一個人。Eva從他胸前的口袋裡飛出，靠著仿生人的額頭不知道在做什麼。

今天明明是周五小周末，本來和DPD同事們在酒吧聊天，卻被陌生的訊息打擾了。

“Adam有生命危險。在河邊公園。”艾倫第一秒看到手機的訊息就知道是Eva發的，他和這個小東西不熟，覺得只是惡作劇。接著是第二封訊息“康納也在這裡。“這下子艾倫颼地站了起來，把錢丟在桌上離開了酒吧。

因為不確定河邊公園有多少康納的人馬，艾倫索性換上了SWAT的重裝，他有點慶幸自己出門前帶了一把電波狙擊槍，是還沒有登記過的新型，就算擊發了也不用寫報告。艾倫趕到河邊公園時看到兩台RK800和一台崔西仿生人，Eva躲在他身後跟他說躺在地上的是康納。他看到康納滿身傷，心裡涼了一半，這下子Six有可能很難脫身，所以他決定開/槍先把Six打昏，也給倒在地上Eva說是人偶的崔西補一槍。康納爬了起來還能跟他對話，艾倫有點意外Six沒對他下死手。艾倫沒有讓康納碰Six，不清楚康納的用意但這傢伙也不會想要別人碰他。在確認現在沒有其他人後，艾倫讓Eva發匿名報案通告。  
當DPD警備到場後，艾倫第一時間把安德森副警長拉到了一旁，用Eva建議的說詞，他說康納和RK800-60共同在追查一台擅自偷跑的崔西仿生人，康納為了保護沒有戰鬥模組的RK800-60被崔西打成了重傷。他在沒有理解情況之下先對RK800-60和崔西仿生人開/槍，他差一點也要對康納開/槍了。安德森副警長向艾倫隊長致謝，讓他把RK800-60帶走。

現在那台RK800-60躺在後座，說真的艾倫也不知道怎麼辦，不會真的掛了吧？艾倫伸手摸了一下仿生人的臉，好燙！像是人類在發高燒一般！艾倫決定把Six送去仿生人維修站，但Eva卻綁架了車內的導航系統不讓他搜尋維修站的位置。艾倫覺得跟這個小東西發脾氣挺蠢的！他放棄去找維修站，駕車駛上了96號州際公路，離開底特律市區。

章完……TBC


End file.
